So This Is Our Bitter Ending?
by FandomGeekGirl
Summary: Sam and Dean catch a case in Lincoln, Nebraska, and they head out, thinking it's only a usual salt-and-burn. Turns out demons laid a trial down for the brothers to follow, and they took the bait. Now they're in a sticky situation, with many demons wanting them dead. Will Sam and Dean be able to get out unscathed? Or will something terrible happen that they never thought would?


**Okay guys, again, I am super sorry for not being very active lately. I've had a lot of things going on lately, like schoolwork, moving, catching up on shows, etc. But I am back now, and I hope that i won'y accidentally leave again. I really shouldn't be posting another story, since i have so many going on right now, but I will try my hardest not to desert this one.**

Life is an unusual thing, if you think about it. You can travel to extraordinary places, do wondrous things you never thought you'd do, meet new and intriguing people, and share your time with the ones you love most of all. But your life is only a speck in all the billions and billions of lives around you, in all the time in the universe. Every day, notice everyone around you. Each one of those diverse people experience the same day you are in a different way. Isn't that strange? Some people say, "Spend your time with the ones you love", or, "Live your life to the fullest." It seems easy. But sometimes, it's the hardest thing you could ever be asked to do. What happens if everyone you've ever loved leaves you? What do you do then? What can you do?

 **/**

 **This job was only supposed to be a simple salt-and-burn. Get in, find the bones, burn them, get out with only minor complications, like usual. He and Sam had definitely not expected to walk right in on a camp of demons just waiting to pounce like a lion hunting its unsuspecting prey. And that's where the Winchester brothers were now.**

Dean glanced around at all the demons circled around him and Sammy. His eyes swept over each one, sizing them up and figuring in his mind which to go for first. God, there were so many. Didn't Crowley say that he and Sam were off limits for his demons? Dean shook his head and mentally punched himself in the face. Of course he lied. He's the freaking King of Hell. After taking a deep breath, he turned to Sam, who also looked mildly confused but ready for anything. Sam whispered, "I thought we were off limits to Crowley's demons."

"Yeah, well, I guess Crowley lied."

"Typical."

"Yep." Dean crouched into ready position, gun clutched tightly. Sam held his knife at the ready, the look in his eyes just daring anyone to come near and start a fight. Dean proudly smirked. He taught the kid well. He wouldn't show it very often, but he was proud of his little brother, of how far he'd come in the last few years. When he showed up at Sam's door at while he was still attending Stanford and gave him a message that would change his life forever, he was out of practice, leaning on his older brother, the one he had looked up to for so many years. Since then, Sam had grown a lot. He made his own path, fending for himself and making Dean proud.

All at once, the nine or so demons launched themselves at the brothers, weapons out, hot and slashing. Dean was able to shoot down about three before his gun was hit out of his hands by a particularly mean and bulky man who then punched his in the face, sending him to the ground, his face slamming onto the cool concrete. Ouch. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean watched as Sam stabbed a demon in the throat only to rip the knife out, turn, and thrust in into another one's chest. He was fine. Dean's situation did seem as well handled. The demon looming over him, blade raised above his chest, Dean's eyes searched the floor until his eyes landed on the gun. It was only a few feet away; he could make it. He made a lunge for it, the demon's knife ricocheting off of the ground too close to his leg for comfort. His hand closed around the familiar handle and Dean swung his arm toward the woman and pulled the trigger, sliding out of the way as she collapsed on the ground where he had just been lying.

Dean quickly jumped up, gun at the ready and clutched just a bit tighter. Four demons surrounded him, smirking, all obviously thinking that they were going to be the one to kill him. Not on Dean's watch. He returned the smirk.

"Come at me, bitches."

 **Those demons were in way over their heads. Sure, Dean was outnumbered four to one, but his odds had been worse and he still came out on top. Which he would do this time. All four of the demons jumped at him simultaneously. Dean ducked, narrowly avoiding a blow and popped back up, pulling out a knife from his jacket and plunging it into another demon's neck. Suddenly, he felt someone's fist hit his face, and he was sent flying to the ground. Dean brought his hand to his mouth, wiping blood from his lip. He spat more, then rose again. Before anyone else could catch him off guard, he immediately cocked his handgun and fired twice, killing two of the demons. The cocky expression on the last demon's face promptly became a mix of red hot anger and maybe a touch of fear. Dean smirked again, despite his split lip and most likely dislocated shoulder. He raised the gun triumphantly.**

Dean kicked the demon who had punched him, just for kicks, then turned to check on Sammy. He was surrounded, exactly how Dean had just been, except there were six demons, and Sam was struggling to keep the high ground, so to speak. Dean moved toward the mob as Sam stabbed two demons, and in return got a punch to the stomach. He doubled over, and a third demon advanced behind his brother, knife raised. Dean let out a warning for Sam and cocked his gun again, and shot the SOB in the head.

Sam gave him a nod of thanks and returned to killing the three demons left. Before Dean could move toward his brother to help, he was suddenly grabbed from behind. A hand wrapped around his throat as his attacker spun him around to face her, and she shoved him up against the nearest wall. Dean writhed, suspended, gasping for air, as the demon snarled in his face. She was so close that he could smell her breath. "You know," Dean gasped, "I've heard that mouthwash comes in handy sometimes. I'd recommend it-" He was interrupted by a punch to the nose. He could have sworn he felt something crack. The demon grinned.

"Well well well," she snarled, "I finally have the pleasure to meet Dean Winchester. You're every bit a smartass as they told me you would be."

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart, I'm just getting started." She growled, punching him again.

"You think you're so invincible, don't you? You think you and your brother can do whatever you want and your consequences won't be so severe." She leaned into his face again. "Well, let me break it to you, Dean, that you are not. You can be hurt and killed. And that's what I'm going to do. How would you like to watch, helpless, as we peel your brother's skin off inch by inch. Or I could have you watch as I kill your brother slowly, painfully. He would bleed out slowly, calling for you, but you wouldn't be able to save him. How about that?"

Dean glared at her, the hatred in his eyes growing my the second. She began to tell him more ways that she could kill Sam, but he wasn't listening. He was reaching slowly for the knife in his jacket. Finally, he was close enough to grab it.

"You know what?" Dean tightened his grip on the handle. "I think I'll pass." With that, he thrust the knife into the demon's chest, twisting it for good measure. She immediately released his neck and stumbled back, shrieking. She fell to the ground, dead

Dean's knees shook from lack of oxygen, and he leaned on the near wall for support. He clutched his neck, taking in a few deep breaths, eyes once again scanning the room. The dim light cast long shadows, so he couldn't make out how many demons were left, but he knew Sam was handling them. He decided to join him anyway, to finish these pains off quicker. Dean jumped over a couple dead bodies on the way over. Once he got to Sam, pressing his back up against his brother's, he began to slash out at the two remaining demons. It was quick work, one with a bullet to the chest and another with a knife to the face.

Before long though, more demons showed, and he and his brother were overwhelmed. The sons of bitches forcefully yanked Sam and Dean apart, again pinning Dean to the wall, of course after patting him down, pulling out two handguns and three hidden knives. After giving the demon holding him captive a glare, Dean glanced at his incapacitated brother. Two demons held Sam down, looking rather bored and not keeping up their guard(which Dean noted for later). As he kept a watchful eye on his brother, making sure that the demons didn't do anything to him, he struggled against the man holding him. He tried to reach up and punch him, but the demon snatched his arm before it could touch him and yanked it backward. Dean cried out in pain, catching a concerned glance from Sam.

"Dean!" Sam called out. "You alright over there?"

"Yeah," he groaned back. "Just peachy. You?"

At that, his demon jerked him forward so that his face was in its. "Shut up," he snarled. Dean grimaced, some of the man's spit landing on his cheek. "You two are by far the most annoying humans I have ever caught wind of. You just walk around, thinking you can do whatever you want with no consequences. It's frustrating. And my boys and I can't wait to watch you both die" He smirked sadistically and slammed Dean back into the wall, knocking the breath out of him. After he regained the ability to breathe, he said, "You done yet, big guy?" He could feel everyone's gaze on him. "Big talk you got there, but if you were gonna kill us, you would have done it already. You need us, don't you?"

A grin crept across the demon's rough, stained(from who knows what) face. All of a sudden, he started laughing. Not a sarcastic laugh, a fake laugh, but a real, genuine laugh. In a few moments, he stopped, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Oh, Dean Winchester, you are gravely mistaken." Dean caught Sam's gave, giving him a questioning look. Sam shrugged, but looked moderately worried.

"Like I said before, we want you both buried six feet under. We don't need you for squat."

"Then why aren't we dead? If you hate us so much, they why haven't you killed us yet?" Sam finally said something. The demon grinned again. Dean felt his stomach sink all of a sudden. He knew where this was going, and it wasn't good. The demon turned to Sam and grinned again.

"We're waiting for someone. And if you think we despise you more than anything, you're in for a nasty surprise. And she loves surprises."

 **Hmmmmmm, what's gonna happen next? What's going to happen to the famed Winchester brothers?**

 **Anyway, thanks guys, for reading this, comment what you think might happen, and if you liked the story or not. Ciao, Rhianna**


End file.
